Mindy Simmons
Mindy Simmons is a former employee of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. She likes the same things as Homer Simpson, like donuts. When Homer met her at work, he found himself highly attracted to her. She is voiced by Michelle Pfieffer who would later on voice Tzipporah. Biography Mindy Simmons was hired as an engineer at the nuclear power plant, due to pressure on Mr. Burns to have at least one female employee. Homer immediately developed a crush on his beautiful and very sexy new co-worker, which freaked him out. At Barney's advice, he decided to get to know Mindy, thinking their attraction was simply a physical one. However, this made things worse as Homer quickly discovered that they shared many similarities, such as a fondness for beer, junk food and TV. Mindy was equally attracted to Homer, who went to great lengths to try to avoid her, but they kept bumping into each other. Homer tried calling a crisis hotline, b ut ended up confessing to Ned Flanders, who against privacy went to call Marge and tell her, Homer panics and, he fell over and was knocked unconscious. During this time, he was visited by his guardian angel, taking the form of Colonel Klink, who showed him how terrible his life would be if he left Marge and married Mindy, but this plan backfired when it was shown Homer and Mindy would be incredibly wealthy and very happily married, and Marge would be the President of the United States. Eventually, Homer decided to just tell Mindy that due to their attraction, they should avoid each other from there on, but Mr. Burns mistook their awkward conversation for one between close friends, and selected them to represent the nuclear power plant at the National Energy Convention in Capital City, staying at the Capital City Plaza Hotel. Throughout the entire stay, Homer was very tempted to enter into a n affair with her (and felt compelled to by a fortune cookie which said that he was going to find happiness with a new love), and the more time they spent together, the more they fell for one another, even accidently kissing when sharing a foot-long chilli dog. After a romantic dinner (the prize for winning the Convention), they went back to Homer's hotel room, where Homer confesses his feelings to Mindy, and how confused he is as he loves Marge as well. Mindy assures Homer he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to, and it's up to him how far their relationship will go. After thinking about it, Homer decides to stay faithful to Marge. Mindy understands and accepts his decision, and she and Homer share a chaste kiss before she leaves. Later, Mindy joined a bowling league team called the The Home Wreckers,and went to Green Day's funeral.She was also seen in The Twis ted World Of Marge waiting to buy from Fleet-A-Pita. After Homer turned Mindy down, she "hit the bottle pretty hard" and was fired from the nuclear power plant. She was then seen in "Mountain of Madness" episode only as a background. Mindy was also released in The Simpsons: Tapped Out with the Valentine's Day 2014 Event. Gallery Mindy_Simmons.PNG Mindy_Simmons (1).png Tapped_Out_WhaleAttack.png|Mindy Simmons in "The Simpsons: Tapped Out" Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Wise Category:Lawful Good Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Female Category:One-Shot